Talk:Hex TCG Wiki
Portal Basics So any opinions on how this page should look? I personally am in favour of a page like: http://solforgewiki.forgewatch.com/ and http://www.wowpedia.org/Portal:Main The problem is that above pages are based on MediaWiki implementations, so a lot will depend on Wikia implementation. Luckily, WoWWiki also uses a portal page. It's less nice, but it shows that something like this is still possible. http://www.wowwiki.com/Portal:Main These portal pages allow you to create blocks of information. Good example blocks are: PvE, PvP Cardsets, Latest News, Lore, ... I propose we make a general landing page, full of links with more (similar) landing pages. This is because PvE and Lore could be split up in more separate objects, but doing so on the main page would make it too cluttered. Content required on front page: Latest big things, links to other portals, most visited pages. Since we really want a community in this wiki, we should also foresee some blocks to community projects and featured stuff. // [[User:Patrigan|'Patrigan']] | Talk/ \\ 11:59, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : You can copy the WoWpedia source over to here and it will format just fine because it uses basic wiki formatting, although a bit ugly because of the lack of templates. : The Yu-Gi-Oh wikia does a good job using information blocks, so that can be used as a model also. On the other hand, their source is very muddled and not as organized as the WoWpedia source. : http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page : Tikeyman (talk) 19:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :: I like the suggestions so if it can be done go for it. :) :: Rapkannibale (talk) 08:01, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :: TIkeyman, I'd rather not just copy over the original source. I know how the "Portal Template System" works and if wikia is enough based on mediawiki, I can add in the right templates. This will allow us to do the things that WoWPedia does. Of course, if it isn't like MediaWiki, I will look a bit deeper. :: Copying over sources is dangerous, because the replaced code can be rather difficult to understand. ::// [[User:Patrigan|'Patrigan']] | Talk/ \\ 08:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC) So after looking into it, the standard WikiMedia Portal Template System can not be implemented as easily as I had hoped. So I propose that we indeed take over the source of another wiki. However, I am willing to go the extra mile and simply copy over the templates by hand, so that we can still have a semi portal system... I'll have to look into that more, though... // [[User:Patrigan|'Patrigan']] | Talk/ \\ 09:38, May 19, 2013 (UTC) : With some more fiddeling I got it to work. You can now look at the box portal skeleton in use on the page: : User:Patrigan/sandbox : For more information, check: : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Portal/Instructions : I will look into making a port to the front page and theming the boxes to better colors. I'm sure this will be a grand step ahead for the wiki. : // [[User:Patrigan|'Patrigan']] | Talk/ \\ 18:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Amazing work Patrigan! Looking great! :: Rapkannibale (talk) 19:51, May 19, 2013 (UTC) A small word on the Portal pages. Under normal circumstances, these would have a special namespace, called "Portal". Sadly enough, Wikia isn't as forthcoming to new namespaces as one might hope. For this reason, I had to make some changes to the Portal system. you might notice that I use the sitename as the namespace. The sitename namespace is usually used for a variety of things related to the project. It felt most fitting to start using this in place of the lacking portal namespace. We could consider changing things around at a later point, we'll have to look into this at that point. I might also have botched up the box portal skeleton with this, so we'll have to be wary when this breaks in the future. If I'm not around at that point, feel free to change it all, or try and study the box portal skeleton from the links provided earlier. I will still think of a better solution, but I will focus on the Community Portals first. // [[User:Patrigan|'Patrigan']] | Talk/ \\ 12:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC)